Lord of the Crown
Lord of the Crown was written by ''Lord Tiber Uva, ''and contains his thoughts and instructions for lords and kings, with advice for heirs to their birthright. This book is still WIP ooc Chapter 1, A Ruler's duty to his people. Every ruler has a duty to his people. # He must not be a weak ruler (acting out of emotion rather than logic, being cowardly and allowing crime and corruption to seep through his kingdom) # How you complete a task isn't important, however the result of your method of completion is (in some cases, the means may justify the ends) # Follow your own laws and don't abuse such in public, however you may do as you please once out of the peering eyes of Peasants. # Stick true to what the people need, not necessarily what they want. Chapter 2, Love or Fear As a ruler, you must be either have a mixture of both love and fear from your people, or you must simply be feared if both cannot be attained.Fear is far more secure than love, as you must be taken seriously by your people and not be believed to be some fool wasting wealth on their desires. One must make sure however, that one isn't feared enough to drive the people to hate you. You must rule with a firm yet gentle hand. I ask you this, shall a criminal take a ruler that rules out of respect, fear, and loyalty or one that rules by giving his people luxuries and making them love him? Chapter 3, Law A ruler must make sure that he upholds his own laws. No matter the circumstances, one must be punished for a crime. Unless you have age restrictions, no matter the age, one must lose 3 fingers if they steal for example, a common law. You must be firm with your laws, and allow your men to follow them out, if not they should be considered guilty of treason. Loopholes must be closed in any form possible, and trials and other punishments must be carried out with a non-biased group of men (and one rare cases, women). Chapter 4, Upholding one's Court and forging Alliances One must not be overly generous with that of other courts and of your own court, for these unneeded amounts of gifts shall simply cause greed to root and grow. While forging an alliance, do not try to create one out of idiotic need for more allies, but rather do it if it benefits you the most and allows you to grow stronger. Alliances should never waver in the fact that you are always gaining something, if this does happen, it may be wise to end the alliance. Always keep your subjects busy doing something, so they are occupied and have no chance to even think about plotting against you and are focused on the task at hand. Your court should consist of loyal families, strong-willed men, and diversity in origin. Chapter 5, Plague and Poverty (Note:it was around this time that tiber supposedly became more ”corrupt“ as some people say) One must solve plagues and the like by burning the bodies, throwing them at enemies, stopping what is believed to be the source of the disease, and prayer to the spirits. Poverty can be dealt with by listening to the Peasant's about what their issues are, solving them, blaming it on some other power to cover up your economic failure, and the like. It may be wise to simply "Thin" the herd and kill a group of people which you may say are charged with heresy, witchcraft, etc.